1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved drainage structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine as a machine that washes clothes using power, generally includes a tub in which washing water is stored, a rotating tub that is rotatably installed in the tub, a driving unit for driving the rotating tub by rotation, a water supply unit for supplying washing water to the tub, and a drain pump for forcibly discharging washing water in the tub.
Washing water pumped by the drain pump is discharged to an outer side of the washing machine via a connection pipe. In this procedure, washing water is fully filled in an inner side of the connection pipe such that a siphonage phenomenon occurs due to a difference in heights of the tub and the outer side of the washing machine. Due to the siphonage phenomenon, the amount of washing water discharged cannot be adjusted.